The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many people of all ages enjoy the activity of fishing. Fishing can take place in various locations such as the beach, lake, river, wharf, dock, jetty, bridge, land outcropping, or the like. In order to participate in the activity of fishing, one must transport the necessary fishing equipment such as buckets, bait, hooks, lines, nets, rods, reels, tackle boxes and the like, to the fishing site. Fishing equipment may be carried by hand or transported by a fishing back pack.
An existing fishing back pack discloses a carrier, rod holders and sand spikes. The carrier may have one or more pockets and one or more removable bags. The pockets and removable bags may be used to carry fishing equipment, a built in cutting board and the like. The carrier may be transported by way of a harness. The carrier may be placed in a stationary position by way of the sand spikes. Rod holders may be configured on either side of the carrier.
The fishing back pack described above allows for transportation of only two fishing rods and reels. The many pockets and removable bags make it difficult to locate items, as well as hampering the size of gear which can be transported. It is also difficult to clean. One may also inadvertently leave behind necessary fishing tackle following the removal of one of the bags. The current fishing back pack cannot be modified to form a flat surface area to hold items such as a fishing bucket. To further complicate matters, the current fishing backpack is bulky and cannot be folded for storage in compact spaces.
Given the foregoing, what is needed is a foldable frame device capable of transporting fishing tackle by an individual. Additionally, foldable frame devices are desired which may be used as multifunctional tables and which are capable of being folded during transportation or storage in small spaces.